The Doctor's Assistant
by CanSheFicsIt
Summary: AU. Beca goes to see throat doctor Aubrey Posen but is more interested in seeing her assistant, Chloe Beale.


Beca sat nervously in the ENT waiting room. She has had a messed up singing voice for two weeks now and was getting sick of it. She felt lucky though, as she recently got signed to a publishing deal and had a few weeks before officially starting. So I guess she could afford to be sick at this moment.

She was making small plaits in her hair out of boredom when a woman with beautiful red hair and stunning blue eyes appeared at the door.

"Beca Mitchell?" she called, looking around the room.

Beca raised her hand (immediately feeling stupid for doing that… that was weird) and followed the woman out of the waiting area.

"My name's Chloe, I'll be assisting Aubrey Posen for your appointment today" she said sweetly.

"Hi, nice to meet you" she smiled back. She was being weird. She knew it.

Reaching the room, Chloe opened the door to Miss Posen, sat at her desk reading Beca's notes.

"Hello, please take a seat." she said, gesturing to the chair.

Chloe shut the door and sat in the corner on Aubrey's side, with a pen and paper ready to make notes. She smiled at Beca in the most adorable way; her nose scrunching up a little, like a bunny.

Beca blushed at how cute she was and took a seat at the desk opposite Aubrey.

The doctor sighed. "Sorry, I'm just trying to find another record on you. I won't be a minute"

"Wouldn't happen to be my criminal record, would it?" Beca said, chuckling at her own joke. Aubrey looked at her, unimpressed to say the least.

Chloe covered her face and tried to muffle her giggle. A few more clicks of the computer mouse and Aubrey turned in her chair. "Ok. How can I help?".

Beca glanced at Chloe, who was looking down at the tiny braids still in her hair. As the girl's eyes flickered up to meet her own, she swore she saw them sparkle.

She quickly drew her attention back to the doctor.

"Basically…" she started, casually unraveling the braids. "…I've done a lot of singing for a while and for the past two weeks my throat feels kind of raspy. It sounds weird when I sing." She goes on to explain what it sounds like, when she started to notice it and all of these kind of details.

"Ok, well it's most likely that there's some irritation going on." Aubrey said as she turned around to get some equipment. "I'm going to put this tiny camera up your nose and through to your throat so I can see what's going on" she added.

"My what?" Beca replied, taken aback.

Chloe looked up from her papers.

"It will be a little uncomfortable but it shouldn't hurt."

Beca was clearly shocked. She had had no problems like this before so she just assumed she'd get some medicine and that'd be it. Chloe could see that she was nervous as she watched the doctor set the tiny camera up on the monitor.

"You can hold my hand if you want" Chloe offered. "If you're feeling a little nervous."

Beca nodded her head. "Thanks"

Chloe pulled her chair next to her, bringing a box of tissues and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Aubrey came around with the equipment. Beca took out her nose ring and tucked it into her pocket.

Aubrey was quick to get started and Beca gripped the chair's arm rest. Her grip eventually loosened as she felt a soft hand move to hold her own. She desperately held onto the tips of Chloe's fingers in the awkward position that their hands were in. Beca squeezed her eyes shut as the camera went up her nose and slowly started being pushed further up. After a moment Aubrey asked her to do some exercises to see how the vocal cords are coming together.

"If you want to take a look at the monitor, Beca, you can see that you have some redness and swelling" the blonde stated.

Beca looked at the monitor but was a bit busy trying not to gag. Or sneeze.

Aubrey slowly pulled out the camera and Beca held tighter onto the other girl's hand until the stupid thing was finally out of her nose.

"Ugh" she said, covering her mouth. "That was not fun".

She took a few tissues from Chloe and wiped her nose and her eyes. Chloe stayed sat next to her while the doctor filled out some forms and made notes into the computer.

"I've prescribed you with two lots of medicine, which should take about 6 weeks to get you back to normal. If you don't see any improvement, make another appointment and we'll have another look but this should work fine" the blonde smiled as she handed the forms over. "You can pick these up at our pharmacy"

"Thank you" Beca said as she stood up.

"I'll see you out" Chloe beamed.

She lead her out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Do you know where I can pick these up?" Beca asked, waving the papers in her hands.

"No. It's not like I work here or anything" Chloe winked.

Beca laughed "Right, yeah". She rolled her eyes at herself.

"It's down this corridor and to the left" she said sweetly. "Anything else I can help you with?"

The brunette shuffled her feet. "I guess not"

"You sure? Directions to the parking lot? An ATM machine? My phone number?"

Beca's eyes widened. She stuttered for a moment before replying. "Oh! Yeah, that… that'd be great!" Ugh. 'Way to keep your cool' she thought to herself.

The red head scribbled down her number onto a piece of paper and tore it off.

"So I'll see you around?" she asked, gently holding onto Beca's hand as she passed her the note.

Beca smiled.

"Definitely"


End file.
